A Rising Legend
by zzCrimsonShadowzz
Summary: Legend's speak of a war that shook the ninja world to it's core. Naruto was fully prepared to give his life to stop the masked man and save his friends. However, his seal sends him Into the future Elemental Nations, now known as Earthland. Pairings are undecided. NarutoX? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 A New Life

**-A Rising Legend-**

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing From Naruto or Fairy Tail! OC Naruto**

**Prologue**

**The heaven's were crying, and the earth below had been destroyed all around them. Two titans stood above all else to personally end it all. Naruto Namikaze stood for peace. While his enemy, Madara Uchiha or otherwise known as Tobi stood for destruction, pain and hatred.**

The battlefield had turned into a blood bath, the heaven's were shaking, while scars stretched all across the land from the raw power of the two ninja who were now both on their final moment's in battle. Beside's defeating Madara, the war had in fact ended, but there were tragedies along the way.

Many comrades ended paying the price all for the sake of peace, and their loss wouldn't be forgotten. Now across the broken landscape laid a nearly unconcious masked man, the source of Naruto and his friend's pain and a large contributor to the world's hatred. In Madara's eyes Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who used to be nothing but a tool to stimulate Sasuke, and help him fufil his dreams now stood as something else. Everything about Naruto literally showed the spitting image of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, including his appearance and attire now, minus the Cape. It made the masked man formerly known as Madara & Tobi sick at his stomach.

However, even in the end the deranged tyrant couldn't help but chuckle despite choking out for his last breaths. "Madara you've lost, so give up...," said Naruto as he finaly managed to regain his balence to stand again.

"Hehe, your truly something Naruto...To think you'd be able to stand after exhausting every last bit of your chakra..." groaned out Madara as he managed to spot Naruto.

The blonde didn't hesitate as he clutched his own tri-pronged kunie in his hand. Madara had already noticed Naruto's action and began to cover his face only showing his twisted smile underneath his partially broken mask. As Naruto took his first step aiming to close the gap between them, Madara began laughing hysterically.

"Did you not think I didn't have another plan, just in case it came to this?" Shouted Madara with a twisted look of pure insanity.

Naruto froze the moment the tyrant's words left his mouth. Naruto's spine began to crawl making his mind wonder what the masked man still had planned.

I always had another plan Naruto Namikaze!" shouted Madara as seals began to stretch all across his body, his rinnegan began to pulse from his head as he spoke. "Hungry ghost path, Rinnegan bomb!" shrieked Madara.

"W...what?" Questioned Naruto as he was taken by surprise**. "That justsu will kill everyone within a ten mile radius. Their souls will be incinerated!" growled Kurama. **

"Everyone's still coming here!" Shouted Naruto trying to think of a plan with the tyrant about to deliver the blow that could end his and all of his friend's lives.

The wind began to twist and bend under the raw power the jutsu was beginning to emit. The ground underneath the two began to succumb and shatter undefiantly. However, a yellow flash quickly engulfed the area.

Naruto had indeed made his choice, he chose his own death for the sake of his friends. The blond quickly began making a series of very quick hand signs before placing his kunie into the ground directly in front of Madara.

**"Metsu: Sealing art!" **Shouted Naruto as he drew upon his last bit of stength to perform the sealing. "A...are you crazy? You'll die too!" shrieked Madara as he began to question the blonde's sanity.

"I'm taking you down, even if I die!" Announced Naruto as his seal erupted from all around him. Not a moment later, the heavens above were pushed aside as a large magenta colored blast erupted into the sky.

**"Naruto we aren't going to make it!" shouted Kurama, who was bashing to help Naruto. However, Kurama's worry was erased as he gazed at his host's eyes. **

"Were going to make It..." said Naruto.

**Even Kurama couldn't help but smile at his hosts unwithering determination. "Heh something's will never change!" **

The next moment the blast was engulfed by a large black light that seemingly encased and intertwined with the magenta colored blast as well as the area around it.

"Impossible you should be out of chakra! Do you intend to warp the blast to another dimension?"

"No I intend to seal it away." Said Naruto bluntly as the concluding light engulfed both, himself and the tryant who had caused Naruto and everyone he cared for so much pain and hated.

"You can't deny me my judgement Naruto Namikaze, this won't be the end!" Those were the final word's Naruto's nemesis said. However, the battle was not over, and the blonde savior knew it. As the light began to fade he felt himself being twisted and pulled from all around him.

The pain was so severe he felt as though he would lose consciousness any second, and it was becoming aware to him that he might not survivie this, and make it home.

Reluctantly even in the midst of his end, the blonde could only smile. His eye's had shown no fear, and he held no ill thoughts.

"I did It..." Groaned the blonde as he fell into an unconscious state. Even despite being physically unconscious his mind was still at work. His partner tugged to speak with him from the depths of his soul, so he found himself once again facing the very fox that was there for his birth.

"We did it Kurama! We finally ended that war!" Said Naruto with a cheeky grin.

**"Heh that's not bad for my host, to bad we were just starting to get along!" Said Kurama with a fox like smile as he glanced at his host who despite being in his subconscious was still having trouble standing up. **Naruto merely replied with a smile as he tried to regan his balance once more.

It was was always funny for Naruto to see the Ninetail's smile even in the face of inescapable terror. Although some of it Naruto could say he took the blame for.

**"Kurama, what's going to happen to us?" Asked Naruto. The great kitsune stiffened as Naruto spoke.**

**"I don't know Naruto...However, this era seems to be coming to a close...I'm afraid we will not know of the place we are going to." **The words seemed to slip out of his mouth almost instinctively.

"You know Kurama something tells me your right."

**Don't worry about me taking down chapters. Im just re-editing them and fixing mistakes. All of my chapter's after the re-edited one's are going to be longer. Thank you all so much for the review's so far! I'll update as soon as possible! :)**


	2. Chapter 1 The Truth Of Earthland

**Hey everyone First off I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Not bad at all for just the prologue. :)**

**As for the pairing's Im still deciding because there are so many way's that the relationships could develop between Naruto, Mirajane, Erza, and Lucy. **

**Although if you all have any idea's that you would like to see in the upcoming story feel free to tell me. **

**I Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 1 The Truth**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he finally regained consciousness. However, as he tried to sit up every cell in his body began to retaliate by sending waves of pain from all over his body causing Naruto to lay back down.

Only being capable to turn his head, he took in his surroundings, although even his sight was limited because he was unable to sit up or see well because it was dark.

Still, he was able to make out that he was, in fact, in a clearing. It was the middle of the night, and the meadow seemed to sway and obey the wind as it danced back and forth.

"Ugh...I feel like I went twenty rounds as Tsunade's punching bad." Thought Naruto to himself as he clutched his head.

As he took in his surrounding's once more he sighed despite being under immense pain. "What happened?" Said Naruto as he attempted to piece together his memories.

**"Naruto we were sealed away don't you remember?" Said Kurama trying to jolt his host's memory. **His short-term memory began to come back to him suddenly. He rememvered, he was on his leg battling Madara, and right before Madara was defeated, he used one final technique in an attempt to end everything. Reluctantly, Naruto stopped him bu sealing the technique along with himself and Kurama.

As another large wave of pain began to flow throughout his body he literly would give just about anything to stop the pain. He was definetly in bad condition, he was nearly out of chakra and he was extremly injured.

He wanted to heal himself but he, and the Ninetail's had used up nearly all of their chakra during his fight, so he wasn't going to waste the only little bit of chakra keeping him alive to heal his wound's.

"Just what exactly happened?" Asked the blonde seemingly to himself. "I could ask you the same question boy." Said a voice that Naruto had never heard before.

Naruto immediately tensed up as he managed to catch the sight of a figure in the tree line approaching him.

"W...who are you?" Questioned Naruto as he used every last bit of his strength to stand up despite being severly injured. "My name Is Polyusica, no one comes here, so what is your buisness here?" Asked the women.

Before he could answer he felt another large wave of pain flood his body and his senses over riding his already trembling leg's immediately sending him to the ground. His eyes felt heavy, and his body was disobeying every command he made. He had never experienced such a lack of chakra; it was making it incredibly difficult to keep his own eyes open.

The last thing Naruto could see was the figure standing just a mere two feet away from him beginning to reach into her cloak. However, he could nothing more than hope that she wasn't an enemy as he slipped into an unconscious state.

**24 Hour's later**

The distinct sound of snoring could be heard. It was faint but it definitely came from a sleeping blonde none the less. However, the beaming sunlight eventually made It's way through the overtop canopy. It began to seep It's way into the window of the small cottage causing Naruto stir.

"Ugh..." Groaned Naruto as he opened his eyes, and adjusted to the sunlight. To be honest Naruto was not expecting to find himself in a cottage.

"What the hell happened?"

"I want to ask you the same question," said a familiar voice as a women appeared in the doorway. Naruto instinctively remembered her from the night before. She had pink hair tied in a bun, crimson eyes, and she wore a scarlet cloak over dark clothes.

"You're that women from last night...Polyusica..." Stated the blonde as he watched her. Polyusica merely stepped into the light of the room as she tried to get a glance at the blonde.

"Yes I'm Polyusica and you are?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow to her question. "Im Naruto Namikaze." Replied Naruto with a foxy grin trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"What were you doing in Magnolia's forest at that time of night? Asked the women. "I don't realy know." Said Naruto as he placed his hand behind his head.

"I see a huge wave of light erupt from the field, and then I find you out of nowehere nearly unconcious, and incredibly injured."

Naruto narrowed his eyes once she stopped talking. "Where am I?" The blonde began to dwell on that single question. This women had seemingly no idea that he was, in fact, a ninja.

"Lady where is the Ninja Alliance?" Questioned Naruto nearly praying he got a positive lead. However Polyusica looked as though she was going to fall down in complete shock.

"How do you know of them?" Asked the women as her curiosity began to grow. "Because I have to let them know that I'm alright, and that It's over. Said Naruto with a smile of relief.

However, the women looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head. "I'm sorry Naruto, but the last time I heard of them was from a book." Said Polyusica.

Naruto's jaw dropped in complete confussion. "What're you talking about? I'm apart of the ninja alliance!"

To say the women wasn't surprised was an understatement. "That is Impossible. They have been gone for nine hundred years. They don't exist anymore, and it's quite rare for even someone to know about them."

Naruto was dumbstruck; no dumbstruck wasn't even close to the amount of confusion and disbelief that he felt. "What happened to them? What happened to the shinobi?" Asked Naruto as he gazed into her eyes trying to find the will to believe her.

"After they had previously finished with their fourth war, people began to blame the ninja. Due to the previous war's and the people behind them, many began to blame the ninja for everything. This, people began to branch out past the borders of the elemental nations.

Eventually, they learned a new form of ability. It was later known as Magic, however, the ninja nations began to encounter more and more of these unusual people. The mage's didn't want to submit to the rules and will of the shinobi, and the shinobi didn't want there to be another power, especially when they were in an era of peace."

Naruto was having a mental battle with himself trying to piece toether the puzzle of his origin and what happend, right as he was about to speak Polyusica beat him to it. "Let me finish," said Polyusica who was becoming irritated.

The ninja would not be at peace, soon the final war erupted as a verdict from both sides couldn't be decided. However, the ninja race had been at peace for nearly a century. They were not ready for war, thus they were wiped out.

Naruto gazed out the window trying to think. No matter what hardships got him down in life Naruto had always found a positive way to keep going. This was something completely beyond anything Naruto could've imagined.

"How could this happen? Why did I let this happen?" for what seemed like hour's these thoughts invaded every part of his mind. Luckily, before he could dwell on his fate any further Polyusica stopped him.

"What is your story boy?" She asked clearly becoming more irritated. "It's a long story," Naruto said as looked at the table next to the bed. Identifying his kunie holder on the table.

"Well I have time."  
He began explaining his story starting with the war and ending up until the point where he sealed himself. "I don't know if I believe you." Said the women clearly skeptical about Naruto. "Do you have any of those book's?" asked Naruto. She then pulled out a small book from her cloak. "This is the entire charted history of magic.

This book is far to rare too be left lying around." said Polyusica with a sigh.  
She handed Naruto the book and book, began flipping through the page's of the book. Most of the pages were very old and brittle, the entire book felt like it would fall apart any moment. However, after thirty page's or so Naruto found the evidence he was looking for. Someone had in fact took a picture of one of the shinobi headband's.

Naruto then took his headband that was placed on the dresser next to then placed his headband next to the picture to compare, and they were practically identical. Polyusica just glanced at the book and then back at Naruto. "I believe you now. Most can't lie well enough to fool me. I still can't believe that you're a ninja." Said Polyusica as she picked up the book, and placed it back into her coat.

Naruto sighed Auto relief at that. "Well what are you going to do now that you're in Earthland?" she asked. "You cannot just stay here. You're not a normal human, but a human anyways, and I hate humans."

Naruto could easily tell she wasn't lying. "I understand," Naruto said with a frown. "I guess I could pass myself off as a mage. I don't know anything about mages or magic, but my techniques have to be similiar. I'm going to travel first before anything."

"In that case, I have a responsibility before me," she said as she turned her back to him. "I believe you're story so I will teach you all about magic and mage's, and then I will send you on you're way."

"I understand, Thank you." Naruto said. The prospect that someone would help him despite him being from another time and being a natural enemy of mage's brought him much more reasurrance. "Don't mention it," she said seriously.

"Now go to bed. I will teach you all about mage's and magic when you wake up." She left the room at that point, and Naruto laid back down. As he tried to go to sleep once again he couldn't help but feel lonely. No one was here for him this time. He was the last of his kind, and he would probably never see any of his friend's again.

The prospect of going back to his world never cross his mind, and that was for a fairly obvious reason. It would be incredibly difficult to find someone who could send him back In time, It was highly unlikely that they could send him back to his exact time. Even If he found someone who could send him back to the past It would disrupt the timeline, and It could cause a whole mess of problems.

He finally allowed sleep to claim him as the thoughts of his current situation filled him.

**One Month later**

It had been a long month with a lot of studying, which definetly took Naruto a lot longer than he exspected. However, he did pick up nearly everything Polyusica had told him quite fast. Most of It was due to him wanting to go explore the new world before him. Naruto wasn't the type of person to be tied down, and Polyusica knew this.

Despite all the harsh studying, Naruto did manage to supress Polyusica's dislike of humans to an extent. Unfortuantly her condition of hating humans is incurable even for the blonde savior.

**"Let's get going already!" shouted Kurama once again tugging Naruto back into his subconcious. **Naruto merely face palmed after hearing the fox. "Kurama you're fun Isn't fun for other people," said Naruto as he began to shake his head in disagreement.

**"You idiot I know you beter than anyone! We are In a new world so let's go have some fun," said the fox with a devious smirk. **

Naruto just replied with a smile followed by a chuckle. It always amazed him that Kurama, who used to dwell on bad situations, and tried to destory everything Is now trying to brighten up a mood.

"No you're not destroying anything yet!" shouted Naruto. **"Yet?" thought Kurama with a slight smile. **

**"Im rubbing off on you kit," said Kurama as he hit Naruto on the back sending him face-first into the ground. Kurama couldn't help but laugh at his host. He had always wanted to do that to Naruto's father the fourth hokage, but Naruto was close enough. **

It only took a fraction of a second, and Naruto was standing back up again. "What was that for?" questioned Naruto as he pointed his fist towards Kurama who was still laughing.

**However, Kurama instinctively placed his fist out, earning a fist bump back from Naruto. **"Let's go see what those mage's are made of," said Naruto as he gave his partner a thumbs up shortly after fist bumping.

**"Now you're talking!" **

Despite being isolated from his friends, and his time frame Naruto still carries on as usual. His will Is unrelenting, and his hope Is restored.

"Where do you plan to travel to?" Asked Polyusica who was a few feet to the left of Naruto. "I don't know yet," said Naruto as he gave her a warm smile shortly before waving goodbye to her.

"Well feel free to stop by," said Polyusica as she turned around, and began walking back to her cottage. As she turned around to watch Naruto take his first steps towards an uncertain future she had one thing on her mind.

"I must tell Makarov about him."

**All of the next chapters will be longer. This Is just to get started! I'm going to update asap! Thanks again! **


End file.
